Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by hersheygal
Summary: If Kate couldn’t decide, then Sawyer would decide for her. Sawyer centric. Skate and Jate. Set after 3.20.


Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: So I really love Sawyer lately, and Kate's been really annoying, so I wrote this.

In one sense, Sawyer was relieved that Jack hadn't betrayed them, but in another way, this just meant that Kate was going to mope around even more about him and Sawyer was getting sick of it. Sawyer was tired of getting used by Kate. He'd been letting it happen for a long time, and it was finally too much.

Sawyer sat inside his tent, reading a book. It was all he had these days. He didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't even want to think about what he had done, so he pushed it aside. Out of sight, out of mind for him. Outside, Jack, Juliet, and Sayid were talking about Jack's plan. Sawyer didn't really care about Jack's plan. As long as Sayid was there Sawyer knew it would be okay.

For a second, Sawyer wondered where Kate was, then he decided that he didn't want to know.

A few minutes later he got his answer.

"Hey." Kate slipped into the tent with a huge smile on her face. She bent down and got on her hands and knees, crawling over to him and gave him a long kiss.

Sawyer pulled away and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Where were you today? I missed you." Kate said.

Sawyer looked at her face and sighed. She wanted sex again, and he didn't want to. "Kate, did it ever cross your mind that you could be pregnant? You heard what Juliet's tape said. If Sun's pregnant, and Jin couldn't-"

"Shut up." Kate's face quickly changed and she moved to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"What?" Kate asked sharply.

Sawyer held onto Kate's shoulder in order to stop her from kissing him. He put his book down and slowly spoke. "What did the Doc do this time?"

"What?" Kate said softer, shocked that she had been caught.

Sawyer smiled sadly. He loved her so much, and he was an idiot for thinking that she would love him. Kate had never loved him. She'd always loved Jack. For some reason Sawyer felt no hatred towards Jack, he felt sorry for the guy.

"I'm not stupid Kate, I can see it. And I don't want any part of it." Sawyer stood and Kate sat on the floor with her mouth open. It was obvious that she was speechless.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever we had, whatever we were doing, it's gotta stop. I don't want this."

"You don't love me?" Kate was crying now, and Sawyer wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and tell her just how much he loved her.

So instead he left her there. Out of sight, out of mind.

Around the camp people were going to sleep. Sayid was getting things ready for whatever Jack's plan needed, and Juliet was inside her tent. Sawyer searched for Jack and finally found him sitting on the beach by himself.

"No matter how hard you stare, the ocean isn't gonna dry up anytime soon." Sawyer sat down beside him.

Jack looked at him and then back at the ocean. "So you didn't trust me huh?"

"No one trusted you. You gotta admit, bringing one of them back with you and then spending all your time with her is kinda suspicious."

Jack sighed. "Yeah. I guess."

"So, are you gonna let me in on your little plan?"

"Tomorrow. I'm talking to everyone tomorrow."

Sawyer nodded. "It's not like that other plan that got us all captured right?"

Jack laughed a little. "Right"

"You really trust that Juliet?"

Jack looked at Sawyer again. "There's a lot of people here that I can't trust right now, but Juliet's not one of them. She's told me what they wanted her to do, and that means that she wants to be one of us."

"What do you think about the whole pregnant women thing?"

Jack looked down. "Juliet's told me what they do with them, and Claire's already been through it. We're not going to let them take Sun, or Kate." Jack's voice faltered, just for a second, and it didn't slip past Sawyer.

"Kate's not too worried about it." Sawyer thought about how she had come into his tent.

"She should be."

"I know."

"So Locke gave you the tape huh?"

Sawyer nodded. "Yeah."

"What did he have to say?" Jack's mood changed drastically. Sawyer could tell that Jack hated the guy. He was glad that they shared that.

"Nothing. He's with them now and that's about it."

"You were gone for a long time today."

"So were you."

Jack nodded.

"So," Sawyer cleared his throat. It was time to say what he had come to say. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You tell Kate a story, the first day we get here, and she remembers it three months later. She tells it to you, this nice little story about fear and counting to five, and then you tell her not to come back for you. Then, Kate about kills herself trying to get back to you, and she gets you back, and then you completely ignore her. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not ignoring her."

"Yeah you are."

"It's complicated."

"It always is. Come on, Jack. If you say you're still the same and nothing's changed, then why don't you talk to her? That's all she wants from you."

"Kate doesn't want anything from me, and why are you telling me this?"

Sawyer looked away, "Because Kate doesn't want me, she wants you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she came into my tent the other night, crying. The next day I find out it's because you were eating with Juliet. Just eating. She loves you like nothing else on this island."

Jack took a second to digest the information. "She seemed fine to me."

"That's cause she wants you to think she's fine Jacko! You two deserve each other…" Sawyer trailed off.

He stood up a minute later. "Look, you do what you want. I just thought that you cared about her and would want to know."

Sawyer rolled his eyes when Jack didn't respond. Always the emotional one. He turned and started to walk away.

"Hey Sawyer."

Sawyer turned around.

"Thanks." Jack said gratefully. Jack knew how hard it must have been for Sawyer to talk to him about Kate.

"Yeah, whatever." Sawyer shook his head and walked over to his tent, hoping Kate wasn't inside. He opened the flap and was relieved that she wasn't there. He didn't care if Kate and Jack were able to talk it out. He didn't want to know. Out of sight, out of mind.


End file.
